


i'm with you

by myaimistrue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Coda to 15x20 so spoilers, Fix-It, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaimistrue/pseuds/myaimistrue
Summary: “Hello, Dean.”He froze. In front of him, suddenly, was Cas, looking at him with that same old imperceptibly intense gaze.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Massive spoilers for the finale of Supernatural!

Baby was parked on the side of the road, the soft sounds of Led Zeppelin playing from inside. Dean took a long swig of his beer. The sky was full of stars. He wondered if this is what it was always like here. Peaceful. Beautiful.

“Hello, Dean.”

He froze. In front of him, suddenly, was Cas, looking at him with that same old imperceptibly intense gaze.

“Cas.” Dean set his beer down on the hood of the car. He cleared his throat, not sure where to look. He thought if he met Cas’s eyes, it might just all come tumbling out incoherently, everything he’d thought and felt since they met all those years ago. “I was wondering when I’d see you.”

“I thought you’d want time to get acclimated,” Cas said evenly. The I love you seemed to hang over their heads like something tangible, something with weight, as they looked at each other. Dean felt his heart rate speed up, and wondered how the hell that was possible if he was dead. “Dean, I—”

“Wait.” Dean took a breath to steady himself. Time to man the hell up. “I need to say something.”

“You don’t have to say anything.”

“Yeah, I do. I spent my whole life not saying things, y’know? All that shit I felt, I just pushed it away or drank it away or pretended it wasn’t there. But it was. It was.” Dean looked at Cas there in the starlight, the trenchcoat and the perplexed expression and the shock of messy hair, and the sight of him there made the next part easy. “I love you too.”

Cas’s eyes widened. “You— what?”

“I love you too.” And now that he’d said it back, Dean felt as though he couldn’t stop the words from flying out of his mouth. He stepped toward Cas, as though proximity could convey the urgency of what he was saying. “I love you too, Cas, and I’m sorry I didn’t say it sooner. I’m sorry it took so long for me to get my head out of my ass, but I do, I love you. You’re my best friend and you’ve saved me so many times and you… you’re everything, man.” Dean swallowed, and realized absently that he was on the verge of tears. “Okay? So, you… you gotta tell me if it’s too late.”

“Too late?” 

“I’m still not sure how time works here. If you’ve moved on, then,” Dean took a shuddering breath, “Then, I’ll figure it out. We’ll be friends, and that’s enough for me if it’s enough for you.”

“Dean, you idiot.” Cas let out a sound somewhere between a sob and a laugh, and reached out for him, a hand right over where his handprint had been so many times before, in blood and scar tissue.

They looked at each other there, and Dean was struck with the sudden insane urge to laugh at where his life had led him, at the fact that his perfect heaven included an angel in his arms. Cas’s eyes were so blue, and before Dean could overthink anything anymore, he leaned in and finally, finally, closed the distance between them.

It was… Well, it was all the stupid romantic shit Dean had only felt with a few people in his life, but it was Cas who he was kissing, his best friend, the man who literally pulled him from hell, and that was impossible to describe. Like coming home. Like getting behind the wheel, the sun at your back and good music blasting. 

When they finally separated, Cas was crying. Dean reached out, and wiped a tear away from his cheek. “I didn’t think I was that bad of a kisser,” He joked as though he wasn’t near tears himself.

“You’re learning,” Cas said seriously, but his dry sarcasm was wrecked by the sheer emotion of the moment, the pure joy radiating off of both of them. “Don’t beat yourself up.”

“Well.” Dean looked at Cas and knew then that this was how he was going to spend his eternity. Holding Cas this close, whispering jokes back and forth, kissing and loving and smiling and being together, after all this time, together. “I guess I’ve got time to improve.”

Cas squeezed his shoulder and smiled so wonderfully that Dean felt his heart skip a beat. “All the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> I mean... there's not much about that jackass finale that hasn't already been said. So, as I'm sure many fix-its are being/have been written, I thought I'd offer up my idea of a decent ending for these two. They really deserve it.
> 
> Title is from "I'm with You" by Vance Joy, one of my favorite Destiel songs.
> 
> Come yell at me about these two on my [tumblr!](https://angelwingsdean.tumblr.com/)


End file.
